narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora Kaguya
Sora Kaguya was a well respected kunoichi that was alive during the warring clan era, before the shinobi village system was established. Recognized to be equally strong as she was beautiful, Sora gained a notorious reputation for her quick-wits and determination as a ninja. Sora is an Original Character owned by EmiMizuki on DeviantArt, please note that her bio is only half finished and there probably are a few holes in her profile. (Please don't edit my character's profiles, if you see that there is something wrong with them let me, EmiMizuki, know and I will fix it myself. Thank you!) Background Sora Kaguya was born and raised on island near the shore of what would now be known as Kirigakure. Her mother died not long after she was born so Sora was raised by her father with the help of a few other close family members. She began her training as a shinobi almost as soon as she could walk, under her father's teaching Sora discovered that she had an actual talent for fighting and better than average chakra control. She began accepting small missons within the village around the age of 9, and by the time she was 11 she was attacking and raiding other clans with the rest of the adults in the village. Although, it wasn't until she was 13 and doing her first solo mission that she awakened her kekkei genkai after barely escaping with her life after she was ambushed by enemy shinobi. After this, she became a more trusted member of the clan (at the time, awakening the Shikotsumyaku was considered to be an honor and a blessing), and participated in many of the Kaguya's schemes. Over the years, Sora was taught various medical skills by the clan elders and was eventually able to assist in healing many of the wounded Kaguya shinobi after they returned from battle. Personality While not out on missions, Sora isn't nearly as bloodthirsty as the majority of her clan is. She didn't have a real interest in fighting or killing, and only did so because of the expectations of her fellow clan mates. Sora was an outgoing, energetic individual with a magnetic personality who would dedicate herself to whatever mission was at hand. As a child, Sora was very kind, gentle, and empathic despite her natural talent for combat. After years of training, Sora outgrew her gentleness in order to survive around her 'rough' clan mates, but it still shows through whenever she is around certain people (i.e.: children, the elderly, sick people, shy/nervous people, ect.).Sora was, like most in her clan, a very forceful, strong-willed and determined person as an adult, as well as an extremly dangerous adversary. Appearance Sora is characterized by her pale skin, vivid dark blue eyes, the two red dots on either side of her forehead (which all members of the Kaguya Clan possess), and her dark brown hair that she divided into two loose pony-tails (tied with red tube-like bands) and two separate partings on either side of her face. As an adult Sora usually wore a traditional layerd green Kimono and a wide bashe slip around her waist. (Will be updating soon with picture and mission outfit.) Abilities Will be listed soon Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku is the kekkeri genkai of the extinct Kaguya Clan, which gave them the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure. By infusing their calcium with chakra, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking.' '''The ability is very rare amongst the clan members. The main capabilities of Shikotsumyaku is allowing the user to manipulate the speed of their bones' growth as well as the location of calcium deposits. This allows them to create weapons of bones that can either protrude from any part of the body, or pulled out and used like hand held weapons. The user was also able to create armour of dense bone underneath their skin. Immediately after the bone is pulled out, the broken skin heals. In Sora's case, it can take up to 30 seconds for the limb to useable again unless she regrows the bone consciously. Any bone that is remove from the body immediately regenerates, as does the skin that is damaged when the bones are removed. Users can increase the density of the created bones, making them stronger than steel. This not only makes the created weapons very powerful, but also makes their bodies virtually indestructible. Status ''1 - 2: Debilitated, 3 - 4: Below average, 5 - 6: Average, 7 - 8: Above average, 9 - 10 Talented Trivia *Favorite Food: Steak, Stir-Fry *Least Favorite Food: Yogurt *Favorite Colors: Dark Green and Blue *Favorite Numbers: 32, 14, 52 *Favorite Season: Winter *Favorite Time of Day: Dawn (Sunrise) *In the manga, when Kimimaro extracts bones from his body, his skin rips wide open. In the anime, to censor the gore, small holes are opened when bones come out, which are big enough to allow the bones to pass through the skin, but no more. Sora's use of the kekkei genkai would be most similar to the second. Reference Sora is an Original Character owned by EmiMizuki on DeviantArt, please note that her bio is only half finished and there probably are a few holes in her profile. Category:DRAFT